


Bindings

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The oath he had been offered by this man bound him to death and beyond.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Bindings

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Oaths" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Because how could I not? *grin*

Oaths could be sworn with all due ceremony, among many onlookers, and be less binding. The oath he had been offered by this man bound him to death and beyond. "My life and my lands are yours, lord. My body and my blood are yours, til death and then after."

Aragorn searched Boromir's eyes for the truth of his oath, though he had few doubts. Boromir, ever valiant, met him fearlessly, hiding nothing--not his fealty, not his respect... and not his love.

Wordless, Aragorn reached for Boromir. The kiss stopped any further words--and sealed his oath with love.


End file.
